Will Of Wish
by Kavyana
Summary: "Sasuke, kau sebelumnya bertanya apa kau bisa mengubah segalanya? Termasuk kau dan aku?" [Ending Wave #WordsForU] [berdasarkan Starting Wave Sinful Bridal dari Betelgeuse Bellatrix]


_"Apa menurutmu orang sepertiku pantas berusaha?"_

 _Hinata menatap pemuda itu tak percaya. Matanya mengerjap memandang sang Uchiha yang tenang. Pertanyaan yang di luar perkiraannya._

 _"Te-tentu saja. Ka-kalau Sasuke-san ingin, kau bisa mengubah segalanya."_

 _Itu hanya jawaban asal dari Hinata, namun di sudut hatinya, ia bersungguh-sungguh. Lelaki dihadapannya ini, Hinata yakin bisa melakukan apapun keinginannya._

 _"Segalanya?"_

 _Hinata bisa melihat bagaimana mata itu menatapnya dan nyaris merenggut napasnya. Hujan di luar sana turun semakin deras. Suaranya menenggelamkan dunia keduanya dalam sunyi. Napas Hinata tertahan. Perlahan tangannya naik mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sesak. Tidak, tidak boleh, Hinata merapal. Dan air matanya seketika jatuh, ia telah berbuat dosa di tempat suci Kami-sama._

 _"Segalanya? Termasuk kau dan aku?"_

[Sinful Bridal - Betelgeuse Bellatrix]

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. _I own nothing but the plot_ ]

Will Of Wish

a SasuHina Fanfiction

Ending Wave #WordsForU untuk Starting Wave dari Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Canon, Drama

.

Semoga bisa dinikmati ^^

...

..

.

Air mata Hinata menderas. Cengkeramannya makin kuat di dada. Ia serasa tidak menemukan udara untuk bernapas lagi. Meski tak mengantisipasi pertanyaan itu, ada sedikit bagian dari dirinya—entah kenapa—meyakini bahwa Sasuke pernah memikirkan hal itu tentang hubungan menunduk dalam. Ia memejam dan menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam isakan. Semakin menangis, semakin ia merasa berdosa. Ragu itu telah menguasainya. Tentang pernikahannya maupun tentang laki-laki di hadapannya.

Sasuke berpaling. Ia bergerak kembali memunggungi Hinata. Manik gelapnya memandang dengan sorot hampa. Pada dupa yang telah menjadi abu sepenuhnya. Pada udara yang membawa eksistensi Kami-sama. Pada bayang-bayang samar yang mencoba menjadi rahasia... seperti takdir mereka.

Di luar kuil tua itu, Hujan masih betah mendekap semesta, membawa hening yang dingin ke dalam rongga-rongga jiwa. Sasuke membuang napas. Tanpa suara. Ia kemudian bangkit. Gerakannya lambat, seperti atmosfer yang kian memberat telah menekan segenap kekuatannya. "Aku sudah selesai," ungkapnya datar dan dingin. "Aku tidak yakin _Kami-sama_ akan mengabulkan permohonanku atau pun menerima pengakuan dosaku..." Sasuke menjeda ucapannya, ia seperti meresapi suara hujan yang terdengar seperti suara tangisan, "tapi, tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke berbalik, berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Melewati Hinata yang masih menunduk tak bergerak.

"Bawa aku bersamamu." Hinata mengatakannya dalam satu helaan. Entah apa yang membuatnya berani meminta itu.

Sasuke menjeda langkahnya tepat di bawah bingkai pintu. Tangannya mengepal. Dadanya berdebar. "Kau yakin?" katanya, tanpa merasa perlu berbalik untuk menghadap Hinata.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia memutar posisinya dan ragu-ragu mendongak menatap bayangan Sasuke dengan mata yang masih basah. Seharusnya lelaki itu tidak perlu meminta keyakinannya. Ragu dan yakin telah kehilangan sekat di benaknya. Seharusnya lelaki itu langsung saja menuruti permintaannya, karena ia tidak bisa mengatakan permintaan egois—yang tak diucapkan dengan benar—untuk yang kedua kali. Seharusnya laki-laki itu menghargai usahanya.

Kepalan Sasuke terlepas. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menerjang hujan dan hilang dalam kejapan, tertelan hutan.

Hinata menatap nanar tirai hujan dan _torii_ tua yang berdiri diam di halaman kuil tua itu. Matanya melirik jubah yang masih tergeletak di _roka_. Sontak, air mata gadis itu mendesak keluar. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Isakannya jelas terdengar bercampur dengan riuh rendah nada hujan.

Dari samping, pendeta tua yang menjadi penunggu kuil tua itu menggeleng-geleng prihatin. Ia mendesah, memandang khidmat langit yang menggelap. _Kami-sama_ tengah memeluk waktu yang sedang memainkan takdir kedua manusia itu.

...

Pendeta tua penjaga kuil itu tidak melakukan apa-apa ketika Hinata menangis selain mengangsurkan segelas air minum. Ia pun hanya mengangguk saja ketika Hinata berkata akan mengembalikan _kimono_ yang dipinjamnya besok. Dan, ketika hujan reda dan gadis itu akan beranjak meninggalkan kuil, ia dengan langkah pelan yang lelah mengembalikan seikat krisan putihnya yang tertinggal bersama jubah hitam Sasuke yang terlipat asal. Tidak satupun kalimat diucapkannya. Sepertinya pendeta tua itu bukan orang yang pandai memberi nasihat. Mungkin karena itu, Hinata menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat untuk lari.

Namun kali ini, bahkan di tempat ini ia tidak bisa benar-benar lari ataupun bersembunyi.

...

Aroma hujan masih tercium jelas ketika Hinata keluar dari hutan dan berjalan gontai memasuki pemakaman umum Konoha. Dengan tatapan kosong yang sendu, ia terduduk di samping makam Neji Hyuuga, kakak kesayangannya—salah satu pahlawan yang gugur pada perang dunia shinobi keempat dua tahun silam.

Dengan khidmat, Hinata meletakkan krisan putih itu di atas pusara. Ia terduduk. Jubah hitam Sasuke ada di pangkuannya. Ia mendongak, membiarkan beberapa pikiran menguasai benaknya. Di atas, langit malam yang telah ditinggalkan hujan menampakkan bulan sabit yang hampir habis.

 _"Andai dunia ini berakhir besok, dengan siapa kalian ingin bersama di hari terakhir?"_

Entah karena apa pikirannya memilih memutar kenangan jauh hari ketika ia masih murid di akademi ninja. Di suatu pagi ketika Iruka _sensei_ tiba-tiba menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak biasa. Pertanyaan yang tak benar-benar bisa dipahami oleh anak-anak seumuran mereka.

Waktu itu, seluruh kelas seketika riuh rendah membahas jawaban mereka. Naruto yang menggerutu bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Choji yang mengatakan ia akan makan daging sepuasnya selagi dunia masih belum berakhir. Sakura yang berteriak tertahan dan senyum-senyum sendiri melirik Sasuke yang ia sukai. Dan, Sasuke yang mendengus tidak peduli.

Hinata ingat ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas jawabannya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa yang dituliskannya.

"Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata." Bersamaan dengan seembus angin, sebuah suara halus tiba-tiba terdengar. Suara itu seperti berdengung samar, namun jelas terdengar di waktu bersamaan.

Hinata mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar. Di arah kirinya, api biru muncul perlahan dan makin terang. Hinata refleks mengaktifkan _Byakugan_. Ia melebarkan matanya ketika melihat ternyata api biru itu terbentuk dari _chakra_. Dan, muncul makin banyak satu demi satu membentuk barisan ke tengah hutan, keluar desa.

"Si-siapa?" Hinata bergumam tertahan.

"Aku diutus dari bulan untukmu." Suara itu terdengar seperti hanya dengungan dari kepalanya. Seperti tidak benar-benar nyata.

"Bulan?"

"Aku bisa membebaskanmu dari rasa bersalah dan ragu-ragumu. Ikut aku."

Api biru itu perlahan padam. Satu demi satu. Bergantian. Seperti bermaksud menuntun Hinata mengikutinya. Namun, ketika sampai pada api keempat, Hinata belum juga beranjak, suara itu kembali mendengung. Kali ini makin jelas, "Hyuuga?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang. Dan dengan gerakan lambat ia memutuskan bangkit, berjalan mengikuti barisan api itu. Ia bukannya tidak menaruh curiga, tapi biarlah kali ini. Ia sedang ingin menjauh dari desa. Dari keluarganya. Dari calon suaminya. Dan, dari ikatan takdirnya. Ia ingin lari dari semuanya.

Diam-diam, sambil berjalan, Hinata meraba kunai di balik kimononya. _Bagaimanapun ia harus tetap waspada._

"Tenang saja, Hyuuga. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

...

Api biru itu berbaris jauh ke tengah hutan. Malam itu entah kenapa hutan terasa sangat lengang. Tidak satupun terlihat hewan malam atau suara derik jangkrik dan kumbang yang biasa terdengar. Hinata berjalan tenang. Pikirannya terasa mengosong seiring dalamnya ia memasuki hutan. Ia memutuskan mengenakan jubah Sasuke untuk menghalau udara yang makin menusuk-meskipun tidak membantu sama sekali karena jubah itu masih setengah basah.

Barisan api itu berhenti di depan mulut gua. Dari sini, bulan terlihat begitu dekat. "Selamat datang, Hyuuga." Suara itu sama dengan yang terakhir. Namun, bukan api biru yang kali ini muncul melainkan sebentuk bayangan putih yang menyerupai manusia.

Sosok itu putih—kulit maupun pakaiannya. Rambutnya putih. Matanya biru dengan pupil hitam. Di bawah lehernya, membentuk seperti kalung, terlihat tato berbentuk koma. Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Dan, seperti orang limbung Hinata menerima uluran itu, berjalan beriringan memasuki gua. Sosok itu melirik Hinata dan tersenyum.

Mereka berhenti di pinggir sebuah danau yang bercahaya. Sosok putih itu beranjak ke belakang Hinata, melepaskan jubah yang dikenakan Hinata. Gadis itu bergeming. Ia sadar apa yang terjadi padanya, namun entah bagaimana ia tidak punya keinginan untuk menolak. Kemudian, perlahan dan lembut, sosok itu mendorong Hinata memasuki danau. "Sedikit lagi. Kau akan terbebas dari takdir yang tidak kau inginkan."

Satu langkah memasuki danau, Hinata tenggelam. Namun, bukannya basah ia malah merasa seperti melayang-layang di udara. Ia memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nyaman.

Dalam keadaan melayang-layang itu, kelebatan kenangan keluar dari lipatan memorinya, seperti film yang diputar cepat. Saat-saat ketika ia masih kecil dan selalu bersembunyi. Saat ketika ia diganggu tiga anak nakal dan ditolong oleh Naruto. Saat ujian-ujian akademi ninja. Saat berlatih dengan Neji. Saat Hanabi, adiknya, lahir. Dan, beberapa ingatan tentang ia dan teman-temannya ketika perang.

Namun, di antara semua itu, ada satu ingatan asing yang rasanya tidak pernah ia alami. Itu adalah saat ketika pulang dari akademi. Ia pulang sendiri dengan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Juga, ketika selembar kertas bertuliskan namanya terjatuh di dekatnya dan langsung disambar oleh Sasuke. Hinata sedikit ingat, itu adalah kelas ketika Iruka sensei bertanya tentang akhir dunia.

"Hinata... Hinata."

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, perasaan melayang-layang itu hilang. Ia membuka matanya dan tersentak begitu mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya.

"Sa-sasuke _san_!?" gagap Hinata.

Sasuke menarik napas lega. Ia mengambil jarak. "Kau terkena _genjutsu_. Tempat yang barusan kau masuki itu disebut penjara kenangan. Bagaimana bisa kau mengikuti sesuatu yang tidak jelas kau ketahui?"

Hinata melihat sekeliling. Sosok putih itu lenyap. "Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku? Sosok putih itu~"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia memalingkan wajah, "Aku mengikutimu."

"Se-seperti waktu itu?" Hinata melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya.

"Sosok putih itu lenyap sebelum aku sempat menyentuhnya. Aku perlu melaporkan ini pada Hokage nanti." Sasuke berujar datar.

Hinata sadar, Sasuke sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sasuke _san_ , andai dunia ini berakhir besok, dengan siapa kau ingin bersama di hari terakhir?"

Sasuke mendesah dalam. Ia tersenyum pedih. "Itu sudah lama sekali. Aku hampir melupakannya." Laki-laki itu kemudian bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Hinata, "Ini sudah larut. Aku antarkan kau pulang."

"Sasuke, kau sebelumnya bertanya apa kau bisa mengubah segalanya? Termasuk kau dan aku?" Hinata memberanikan diri menantang manik jelaga laki-laki itu.

Jeda sejenak.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak bisa, tapi kupikir kita bisa."

END

* * *

a.n:

Akhirnya selesai juga. Saya sangat suka naskah starting-nya sampai saya merasa takut akan menghancurkan cerita di ending-nya. Maafkan jika ceritanya melenceng. Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis canon. Dan, rasanya menyenangkan. Terima Kasih kepada panitia karena sudah mengadakan event ini: saya selalu senang melakukan kolaborasi menulis. Juga, Terima kasih kepada Bellatrix untuk naskah starting-nya yang keren sekali.

Segala bentuk tanggapan dari pembaca selalu saya terima dengan tangan terbuka.

Salam,

Kavya.

— _24 Agustus 2017 (23.50 WITA)_


End file.
